Kodama Himegami
Kodama Himegami (姫神 コダマ, Himegami Kodama), more commonly referred to as Himegami, is one of the main protagonists of the Maken-Ki! ''series. She is a member of the Student Council Security Division and a sophomore student at Tenbi Academy. She wields three shikigami that follow her around and call her "Ojou-sama" ("My lady" or "Miss"). Born during the age of Gods, she needs Element to survive, as she exists as an incarnation of her sealed soul. She has said to herself that she can't leave the Tenbi area because the Element doesn't flow as fully elsewhere, though this is possible provided she has Magatama. She first considered Takeru Ooyama as her mortal enemy after she saw the mark on his chest, but later started growing closer to him and eventually realized that he was related to her father and brother. She is the daughter of Oousu no Mikoto (the first prince of the Yamato court) and Yatsuno Himegami (the former Yamata no Orochi) and the sister of Yabiko Himegami. When their family was attacked by Kousu no Mikoto (Himegami's uncle), Yatsuno and Oousu sacrificed themselves to defend Himegami and Yabiko. Yabiko then sealed Himegami, who inherited her mother's powers, away on top of Mount Amanohara. Many years later, a gap opened in the seal, but with nothing to engage her she ignored it. Upon Minori Rokujou's arrival at Tenbi Academy, Himegami became excited about the world and used her Element to manifest a physical incarnation of herself. She currently lives together with Takeru Ooyama, Haruko Amaya and Inaho Kushiya. Appearance Himegami is a beautiful and slender young girl with long blonde hair styled into twin-tails and green eyes. Although she only has an A cup bust, her small breasts can also be considered as an asset to her appearance. She is normally seen wearing gothic lolita outfits whenever she is out of class. Due to her element, the color of her eyes changes whenever she uses her shikigami, in which they become beast-like. Personality Himegami's most obvious quality is that she tends to be very sensitive on the topic of breasts, something she has been sensitive about since childhood, due to her bro-con and Yabiko Himegami's (Himegami's brother) preference for large breasts (the overwhelming number of large breasts at Tenbi Academy doesn't help). She easily gets angered when someone talks or comments about "small boobs", even if it's started by her. She has been seen having feelings for Takeru Ooyama, partially because Takeru has the same power and scent as Yabiko. She also loves anything cute, particularly bears, a trait that she shares with Azuki Shinatsu. )]] Himegami's hobbies include shopping, especially for lingerie and rare stuffed animals. Her tendency to collect bears leads her to buy the living bear '''Rudolf' in the anime, a lecherous peluche who loves to grope and harass big-breasted girls and women like Inaho Kushiya, Haruko Amaya and Aki Nijou. She also displays a caring facet, as she attempts to cheer Takeru and Inaho up, and goes into a towering rage when Akaya Kodai nearly kills Takeru. She also creates leaving gifts for the twins of Venus, despite outwardly saying she did not forgive them yet for their actions. She is easily the most straightforward of her roommates, not as air-headed as Inaho nor as severe of a tsundere as Haruko. However, she usually punishes Takeru for his inappropriate pratfalls, ignoring or unaware that it is generally unintentional. This might be due to the fact that she encountered him attempting to spy on the girls changing room early in their relationship. Himegami is also terrified of ghosts and scary stories in general, which is ironic given that her existence could be considered ghost-like as well. Synopsis Welcome to Tenbi Himegami is first seen when she is watching over a match between Azuki Shinatsu and Garrett Kinua, presumably in her role as a member of Maken-ki. As she's hanging upside down from a tree branch, Takeru Ooyama comments to her he can see her underwear, and she falls out of the tree on top of him. Somehow in the fall they end up kissing, and Himegami sees the symbol on Takeru's chest, which presumably shows because of the kiss. She immediately states that he's her mortal enemy, and challenges him to a duel at the welcoming ceremony. She tries to use a time-delay electric attack that will kill him after a few days, but she is stopped when Inaho Kushiya appears and blocks her attack. Later, in order to keep an eye on Takeru, whom she is unsure is her enemy or not, she decides to move in to the dorm with him and Inaho. The following morning, she electrocutes Takeru after he walks into the bathroom and sees her with nothing but panties on and teases Haruko Amaya about "her beloved Takeru" loving her food. She later uses Kaguzuchi to throw Takeru over the gate in order to get him in on time. However, due to using her power, her eyes change, which Takeru sees as she walks away from him. As Takeru and Kengo Usui spy on the girls taking their physical exam, Himegami catches them and kicks them out of the tree, landing on their faces. However, contrary to Kaguzuchi's expectation, that's all she does to them and she explains that the reason is she no longer feels the animosity she felt the previous day, despite her confidence that the symbol was that of her enemy. 's breast]] When Maken-Ki is at the hot springs for the introduction of the new members, Himegami begins to rage against Haruko Amaya when she notices that Haruko is using breast pads to add to her already massive breasts. She comments scathingly that Haruko is worried that Takeru will be looking at Chacha Akaza and Aki Nijou rather than her, and she should have some consideration for those with small breasts. Date with Takeru Ooyama ]] Himegami's shikagami return from patrolling the school and tell her that Kamigari attacks have stopped, but that it appears the school has been infiltrated. Himegami comments on the principal's strength to repel the attacks, and then plans to investigate the people around her for the infiltrators. With this in mind, she commands Takeru Ooyama to take her out the next day (by kicking him while he is having a painful massage from Haruko Amaya and Inaho Kushiya). While changing in a lingerie shop, she tries to understand why Takeru has the same scent as her brother, only to be interrupted by Takeru falling into the changing room. After having lunch at Azuki Shinatsu's workplace, Himegami is reminded of her original task by Kaguzuchi, who points out she forgot her actual task in the excitement of the date. Himegami attempts to seduce Takeru to get his shirt off, but they are interrupted by Himegami's fan club and Himegami sends three of them flying, but she is attacked by Hebiyama Hideteru. She is saved from an unavoidable attack by Takeru, who pushes her down and kisses her in the process. Takeru then proceeds to relentlessly attack Hebiyama and Himegami notes that his mark has reappeared and he is now using the same power as her brother, Blood Pointer. She then questions Hebiyama (who was blasted away from the others by Takeru's punch) and discovers that he was attempting to obtain battle data on Tenbi's strongest fighters for the Kamigami, hence the attack on her. He then calls Himegami a flat-chested b**ch, leading to Himegami electrocuting him. Ikajichi fries the camcorder of the woman hiding some distance away (who had hired Hebiyama), which destroys the battle data she had gathered. Himegami then kisses Takeru as thanks for saving her, much to the shock of Haruko, Inaho, Kengo Usui and Himegami's fan club. Life at Tenbi Academy When Haruko Amaya decides to put the house on a diet, Himegami refuses, stepping on the scale and showing that she doesn't gain weight no matter what she eats. She also tells them she "does not have this extra fat", while grabbing Inaho Kushiya and Haruko's breasts. When Haruko is fighting Kumi Amio, Himegami tells Kengo Usui there's no need to investigate the disturbance as Haruko is Tenbi's strongest maiden. Himegami displays a mischievous and caring side when Takeru Ooyama and Inaho are returning from the search for Monji, as she coerces Haruko into dressing in her underwear and posing at the door when Takeru returns. Rather than her usual destructive reaction to Takeru seeing her in underwear, she proclaims that for one day only, Takeru may "rejoice, fill your eyes with lust and choose your reward!", which results in laughter from Takeru and Inaho. This was apparently Himegami's goal, as both had been acting depressed for a few days. Watching the match between Maken-Ki and Venus, Himegami points out that Yuuka Amado is pretending to have a match, while in reality having the girls clean out the pool. During the cavalry tournament, Himegami is "praised" by her fan club, who say they love the smallest breasts in Tenbi i.e. her. She flies into her usual murderous wrath and takes their headband, but is so lost in her anger she doesn't notice Kengo sneaking up to take hers. She smacks him around a bit for saying he loves her small breasts, but she is out of the game. Himegami is resting in a tree above Kengo and Takeru and drops a shoe on Kengo's face when both of them lie down for a nap rather than patrolling. When they leave, she despairs on how much work the two of them are. During the study session in Takeru's room, she locks Kengo and Takeru in Takeru's bed space, comparing to the story of "Beauty and the Sex-Beast". When Minerva asks whether she has someone she likes, she says she had someone a long time ago, but that it was an impossible love, and then deflects the question onto Inaho and Haruko. When Haruko gets flustered and says she doesn't like Takeru, Himegami points out that they never said she did, essentially proving that she does like him. While the others are bathing, she disappears to look for a Magatama, which Kaguzuchi says should not be unlikely to find, as Amanohara had a large amount of element the night previously. She hopes to use the Magatama to leave Tenbi for an extended period and attend the Maken-Ki summer camp. However, she runs into Martha Minerva, who is holding a Magatama. Himegami becomes suspicious and points out that Minerva can see after all, despite having closed eyes, and Minerva surprises her by saying she can see Himegami's shikigami and Himegami. Himegami realizes Minerva can see element, without using a Maken, to which Minerva agrees. She then promises not to say anything about the fact that Amanohara's seal is about to be broken to Kamigami or Venus. When asked why, Minerva says she's come to like Tenbi and all it's nice boobs. Clash with Venus Towards the end of the first summer, Himegami and Azuki Shinatsu are patrolling when Azuki asks to split up. While Himegami is on her out, she is jumpy at the thought of ghosts, but becomes extremely excited at finding a rare penguin plushie on the floor. While she is distracted, her shikigami disappear and her feet are locked together by Lilu Finnian and Aililu Finnian. Akaya then shows up, pointing a gun at Himegami and asking for the princess to excuse his rudeness, at which point he shoots. She is then seen in Akaya's arms as he challenges Maken-Ki to save their princess. She wakes up calling out Tei-chan, the name of the penguin she found earlier. When Akaya tells her she is being captured on orders of Kamigami, she is asked for forgiveness by Lilu and Aililiu, who offer to return Tei-chan to her. Despite bluffing for a minute that such a thing could not grant forgiveness, she says she will forgive them for their actions. She then questions Akaya Kodai about his goal. When he tells her the chairman's goal, she replies that the seal will never be broken around Tenbi, and presses again for Akaya's goal. When she finds out that Azuki, Takeru Ooyama, Inaho Kushiya and Haruko Amaya are attempting to save her, she becomes quite stressed. She deduces that Akaya's goal is really Takeru, commenting that Akaya has an eccentric way of achieving his goal. She is then gagged by a gleeful Minerva, and goes from confident to shocked at Maken-Ki's initial confrontation with Minerva. She watches in fear as Takeru is tossed around by Akaya, and when Takeru is shot, she easily frees herself from her binding, as the twins are at their limit due to Takeru absorbing their element. In her rage at Akaya, she summons Kaguzuchi in his full form to attack Akaya. Kaguzuchi creates a giant fireball, and just before he throws it, teases Himegami about suddenly becoming high and mighty, to which she snaps, "Got a problem with that?!". However, the fireball has no effect as Minerva activates Aegis as a shield. Himegami yells at Martha Minerva to get out of the way, threatening her with a full power release. Kaguzuchi comments that it's been so long since someone could defeat his flames, that he's excited to fight Minerva. She is then called to by Kengo, who has pinned Akaya, and tells her to hurry up so that Aki can save Takeru. She realizes he is right and pours more element into Kaguzuchi. However, despite Minerva being distracted by Haruko and the others attempting to break through, Kaguzuchi's attacks barely bother Minerva, who comments teasingly that Kaguzuchi has a scary look on his face. Himegami then commands Kaguzuchi to ramp it up, telling him he will be punished if he holds back for her sake. When Minerva is shocked at Minori breaking through her barrier, Himegami sends a giant fireball at Akaya and Kengo, screaming at Kengo to get out of the way. However, the fireball is kicked away by Minori, and Kaguzuchi returns to his chibi form as Himegami's power runs out. At Akaya's reveal of his goal, she is enraged, and when Minori asks them to leave, becomes angry at her, only calming down when Takeru places a hand on her shoulder. She then leaves with Takeru and the others. When Venus is leaving, she reminds Lilu and Aililu that they owe her a penguin, but says she won't forgive them until she has the whole set. However, she helps her classmates create leaving gifts for the twins. At the maid cafe where Azuki works, Himegami shows an S streak when she commands her customers to order what she tells them to order, adjusting the order to her own convenience. Summer Training Camp Himegami is captured, along with the other members of Maken-Ki, by the giant octopus that shows up on the beach. When Takeru Ooyama hesitates (thinking he's dreaming), she snaps and yells at him to hurry up and save them. When the octopus begins draining their element, she calls is a pervert octopus, and then is skeptical, along with the others of Shiria Ootsuka's sudden appearance and then capture. Since the third-years are at the cabin and Haruko Amaya is still recovering from the fight with Venus, Himegami prepared to use her maken to fight the octopus, which her shikigami try to warn her against. However, she is saved from having to act by Takeru using Drive Dual against the octopus, which promptly disappears, having turned back into a tiny octopus. During the test of courage, Himegami is terrified before the test even starts, and screams when Takeru shows up all beaten up and looking like a zombie. Realizing it's Takeru, she smacks him, but when they are told people have gone missing in the forest, Himegami reverts back to her terrified mode. When she finds Takeru's group after the fight with the tree monster, she faints at the sight of Takeru due to the blood covering him and his (imagined) expression. Himegami is relaxing in a tree near the waterfall when Takeru and Haruko blast past on the log Takeru is tied to. The wave they cause knocks Himegami out of the tree, but she is caught by Leo as she is falling. As they race after Takeru, they come across Minori Rokujou and Aki Nijou as well, who then race off (Minori) and fall into the river (Aki). They decide they will have to be the ones to save Takeru; however, Himegami misunderstands Leo telling her his name and thinks he says "flat", sparking her rage. She knocks him out and then goes ahead of the speeding log to get to the boulder. She dismisses Takeru's command to move, announcing she is the owner of eight makens, and manages to use Nojichi without activating Yasakani to cause the log to grow massive branches instantly that embed themselves in the river bank, stopping the log. Minori then shows up and nearly blows Himegami away as she destroys the boulder, causing Himegami to turn and start scolding Minori for what she did, saying she would fix Minori's "corrupted mind". While at the hot springs, Himegami calls having large breasts disgusting fat on the body, but she is countered by Aki as she says breasts are a symbol of motherhood and size is irrelevant. She offers Himegami a massage to make them larger though, which Himegami excitedly accepts. When Haruko falls sick, Himegami is on the team with Kengo and Takeru to retrieve the Sakuyabime, and all three allow Hakuto Kirishima to come with them due to his flattery. While climbing, she walks on air when they take a narrow cliff path, supporting herself and Kuuna Suginoki (the innkepper's daughter) in midair. However, the ghost story Hakuto tells terrifies her, and Kuuna ends up being spun in circles in midair. When they encounter the fog barrier, Himegami is frightened by the ghosts in the mist, yelling that she wants to leave. When Kengo tells her it's part of the barrier, Himegami orders Takeru to break the barrier immediately. When the barrier is blown away, it reveals a field of Sakuyabime flowers. The figure in the mist turns out to be a rock formation, which Himegami pretends she knew all along.' Trivia * The name 'Kodama is a spirit in Japanese folklore that inhabits trees and the term is also used to denote a tree in which a kodama supposedly resides. * Kodama's surname Himegami 'means "princess" (姫) ('hime) and "god" (神) (gami). ** It can also mean "god-princess" backwards. * Although Himegami's body is not as developed like the other girls (who has large breasts), she is still considered very attractive by many with most shots focusing on her butt and/or panties. * Himegami was known to own at least two of the original eight Maken: ** Murakumo (Haruko Amaya's Maken) ** Habaya (Furan Takaki's Maken) *** She likely inherited them from Yatsuno Himegami before going to Tenbi Academy. * In the first chapter of the manga, Himegami states that Takeru Ooyama stole her first kiss. * Himegami was the first girl in the series whose breasts were seen without a bra. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maken-Ki Category:Tenbi Students Category:Female